


I Can't Lose You, Not After...

by hpotps



Series: The Ultimate List of OTPs [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, It's sad as fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotps/pseuds/hpotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky begs Steve to trust him to make it back. </p>
<p>Steve has faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Lose You, Not After...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [107ths](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=107ths).



"Let's go dancing sometime."

"We always go dancing."

"Yeah, but without girls this time. You, me, the Commandos. Let's all get together and go bowling or dancing or something. Just a guys night."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay."

[----------]

"Trust me. Just this once. Trust me."

"Bucky-"

"Trust that I won't forget you, trust me that I won't revert. There's too much work to be done and genuinely not enough time, it's the only way. We're both stronger now, we'll both survive. I swear to god I'll come out of this camp and come back to you the exact same way I left. I will make sure that we last. I've waited too long to kiss you, Steve. I've wanted to do that since we were kids. I'm not going to just risk all of that if I didn't think I could do it. Trust me. I'm begging you. You've let me lay down my life for yours before but now that I've got a spare personality in my head it's too much and I'm not gonna deal with that bull shit. You're going to trust me, you have to. This is a long, long way from the playground. We can't act like children anymore. I'm in love with you, I have been since we were eighteen and no matter what, no matter how, I will come back to you. I won't fall to Hydra, third time's the charm right? They can't brainwash me cause I've invaded them twice now. It's my third time, Stevie. So they won't get to me. Not with you there. Not with you waiting at home for me, okay? Cause I'm with you right? I'm with you. Right here, until the end of the line. Right here..." Bucky choked on his words, he was worried, and he knew he could do this, but he just wanted to come back to Steve so bad. He placed his hand over Steve's heart and whispered into the crook of his neck, "If you make me swear to be with you until the end of the line, I'm going to stay with you."

"Okay." Steve said, plainly.

"Okay, what?" Bucky asked lightly.

"Okay, I'll trust you. But if you feel any part of blankness or fear or anything you call me on the com and get the hell out of there." Steve pleaded.

"I love you." Bucky said, turning on his heel and not trusting himself to stick around any longer. He wasn't worried for himself.

He was worried for Steve.

[----------]

"Steve!!" Bucky screamed, panic running rampant in his chest.

"Buck-"

"Save your breath. C'mon Stevie, it's okay. You're gonna be okay. It's just a flesh wound, right?" The doctor gave Bucky a grave look, paling slightly he pushed on, "It's gonna be okay Stevie, you're gonna be just fine. Wanna know how I know? Cause you owe me a date. Remember? You said you would take me dancing. Without gals this time. Just the two of us. Forget the Commandoes, the two of us had a date. You can't stand up a guy and a lady. People'll give you a bad rep. You gotta start following through on your dates sometime or another." A tear hit Steve's cheek, _Oh, I'm crying._ "You gotta, you gotta take me on this date Steve. It's for you. How else am I gonna get you that gal of your dreams, if I gotta tell them all that you went and died on the first two, huh? C'mon Stevie, you can pull through this. You beat 600 fevers, 6 ways to hell, you can shake this."

"You really want this d-date, huh?" Steve said, choking on his own blood.

"Yeah." Bucky sputtered a laugh, "Yeah, yeah I do. So you gotta be there for it. Right? That's how dates work, right? And you never kissed me in public. You said you were gonna do that too. I thought you were the one that always followed through! I came back from that camp, just like I swore I would. I'm not gonna let you die on me after getting my ass kicked for you. C'mon Stevie, come on. Come on, Steve. Steve!"

His eyes were slipping closed, Bucky shook him violently.

"Steven Grant Rogers, I swear to god if you leave me on this filthy earth alone, without you, I'll die. It'll break my heart, and I'll die. I swear to god. Come on, we're barely 30!"

"We're-" Steve woke slightly, darkness crashing fast, "ninety five, Bu..."

He didn't finish.

"Ninety five shmintey five, I wanna see you kiss me in front of all of New York. I want your name and our faces on billboards for weeks! I can't do that without you. So come on Steve. Steve. Steve?" Silence. "Steve!" He shook the Captain violently, hoping for a semblance of a miracle. The doctor was gone now, probably to leave him to his misery. "Steve?" His voice was smaller now. "Stevie?" He was begging. "You promised. You said that we'd be together. Until the end of the line, remember? Le fin de temps. You were gonna draw me. You were gonna draw us. You wanted your degree. We were gonna go home. Stevie. Stevie I don't want the time to end. I don't want to say goodbye Steve! What if I'm not ready to die? Steve? Stevie?

"Eighty years of my life loving you, I'm not ever gonna find a better person, it's never gonna be the same. How are you gonna do that to me? Make me fall in love with you and then up and die on me? What are the ladies gonna think? C'mon Stevie."

It was redundancies now, Bucky would speak to the lifeless hero for hours to come, his voice leaving him half way through. He'll remind Steve that he's been in love with him a dozen more times and he'll cry harder than he ever has. But Steve won't come back. No matter how many times he asked...

"Stevie?"


End file.
